Quit Pressuring Me!
by CeCdancer
Summary: We all know how Fishlegs' interrogation went, but how did the rest of the teens do?
1. Tuffnut

**This new collection will be of all of the other teens interrogations, plus anyone else that people would want me to write.**

* * *

"Tell us what you know about the dragons, boy," said a gruff voice, similar to an Outcast's.

"Why should I tell you? And what do I get in return?" asked Tuffnut, who had been tied against rock.

There was a long pause before the voice started up again, "You'll find out soon enough," it said as a feminine scream filled the cave.

Tuffnut paused, "Ruffnut?" he asked, squinting to see through the darkness.

"Tuff?" came a hoarse reply, "Is that really you?" asked Ruffnut.

"Uhh, yeah?" answered Tuffnut, "Um, why do you sound like that, sis?" he asked.

There was no reply.

"Ruff?" asked Tuffnut.

Suddenly, something whipped into the air, causing Ruffnut to scream. Tuffnut desperately tried to fight his way out of the ropes, wanting to find his sister. He fought against his bindings, "What are you doing to her!" he yelled.

The person laughed darkly as Ruffnut screamed even louder—Tuffnut swore he heard something hit the ground. He started to sweat as he heard his sister's pants fill the cave. He grew frantic, "What do you want from her?" he yelled.

"My boy, it is not what I want from her…but what I want from **you**," the voice said, chuckling slightly.

"From me?" Tuffnut asked in a small voice.

There was another long pause, this time accompanied by Ruffnut's distressed screams. Tuffnut's breathing grew rapid until he blurted out, "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you everything!" he cried.

The person laughed, "I knew you would come around," it said, pushing Ruffnut into him. Tuffnut could feel his sister shaking, "What do you want to know," he asked in a broken voice.

"Tuffnut," Ruffnut stuttered, "Don't tell them…please…" she begged, gripping onto Tuffnut's arm.

"If you don't tell me, you're sister is going to get it," the voice said.

Tuffnut took a deep breath, "Hiccup rides a Night Fury named Toothless, they lead the dragon academy…thing. Astrid is the prettiest girl in the entire village, and she rides a dragon named Stormfly, she's a Nadder. Then there's Fishlegs, he rides a Gronkle…and they're both pretty big. My idiot sister and I ride an completely awesome Zippleback, named Barf and Belch—he's completely awesome, did I mention that already? Lastly there's Snotface—er, I mean Snotlout—he rides a Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang, and they're both troublemakers," he admitted.

The voice didn't reply.

"Umm, hello?" said Tuffnut as he felt Ruffnut's grip loosening.

Ruffnut let out a scream as she was pulled away from he brother. Tuffnut's eyes went wide, "What are you doing to her? Let her go!" he yelled.

The person said, " You didn't give me enough information…so you'll have to make a sacrifice," it smirked.

Tuffnut thrashed, "Take me instead!" he yelled, "I can take you all through Berk, I can spy undercover! I can take you through all the underground tunnels...and I can also show you all the dragon's weaknesses!" he yelled.

…

Suddenly, there was a flash of light as Toothless and Hookfang lit up the torches, revealing his friends—who did **not** look happy.

"Great acting Ruff!" praised Hiccup, "But, Tuff! _What_ was that?" asked Hiccup.

"That was the dumbest thing that I have ever seen! Oh...er, heard," agreed Snotlout.

"That was even worse than me," said Fishlegs, astonished.

Now while Ruffnut could've been making fun of how weak her brother had sounded during his test, she couldn't help but wonder why he had said those things about Astrid…

"—Ruff? You have anything to add?" asked Hiccup.

Ruffnut looked up, "No," she said, letting her gaze fall to her boots—surprising everyone.

Hiccup cleared his throat, "Okay then…" he said, uncertainly, "I guess we can work on interrogations some other time," he said, "Ruff? Can you untie your brother?" he asked.

"I guess so," she sighed.

"Great," he said, "Meet us back in the Academy when you've finished," he said, receiving a nod from Ruffnut. The teens looked at each other and shrugged as they left the cave. Ruffnut set her torch down and slowly trudged over to where her brother was and began unwinding the ropes. Usually when the twins were together, they would either be arguing or at least be talking…but they were **never** silent. Well, except for now…

"Ruff?" Tuffnut asked awkwardly.

"What," Ruffnut spat.

Tuffnut tried to make eye contact, "Uh…what's wrong?" he asked.

Ruffnut didn't reply.

"…Sis?" he asked.

Ruffnut sighed, "Am I really that annoying?" she asked quietly.

"…What?" he asked.

Ruffnut sighed again, "You said that Astrid was the prettiest girl in Berk…" she mumbled.

Tuffnut was taken aback, "Wh-what?!" he stuttered, "I didn't—I mean, I don't know about—" he said.

Ruffnut finished the untying the last knot, "Just forget about it," she said, getting onto Barf.

Tuffnut stared at her blankly, "Come on, we don't want to keep Hiccup waiting," said Ruffnut.

Tuffnut scrambled his thoughts as they flew back to Berk in silence. Tuffnut couldn't help but steal quick glances as his sister, who seemed to be quieter than usual. Tuffnut didn't know what he did...but he told himself to never do it again, whatever _it_ was.

* * *

**Next interrogation: **

***Which teen would you like to see next?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-CeCdancer**


	2. Astrid

**By high demand the next person will be—**

**...Actually it was a tie…**

**Astrid!**

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**Guest (who asked for Ruffnut): Thank you!**

**Fareway19: Yes, but that's when either he or Ruffnut was the cause of the pain. With an Outcast, he has no control over what can happen—at least this is what I think…**

**And I also think I'll do Hiccup's last… (Might as well end with the best!)**

**Bright Eyes Illusionist: …Thank you, I think?! :)**

* * *

"Why do we have to wear these stupid masks?" asked Ruffnut, pulling on the itchy material that was wrapped around her face.

"Shhh, we need to be quiet so Astrid doesn't hear us," hushed Hiccup.

"Why?" Tuffnut asked loudly.

Hiccup sighed, "Not all interrogations are planned, Tuff," he said.

"Ohhhh," said Tuffnut, "Wait, so why are we doing—"

Hiccup cut him off, "It's Astrid's turn," he said, "And I want it to be a surprise."

"That's great, because I love surprises!" exclaimed Tuffnut.

"Great!" Hiccup said, thrusting rope into the male twin's arms, "Then you can tie her up and bring her outside," he said.

Tuffnut's face fell, "…I hate surprises," he mumbled, trudging into the Hofferson household. Tuffnut wearily glanced around and slightly pulled his mask down. He peered into her parents bedroom, hoping that they wouldn't wake up to find their daughter missing.

Slowly, Tuffnut climbed up the stairs into Astrid's bedroom, where she lay asleep. Tuffnut gaped at Astrid, for she was wearing no shoulder pads and had her hair down. He closed his mouth and sneered—Astrid was **not** going be happy about this…

Astrid's screams were muffled as Tuffnut gagged her with the rope, and then wound the rest of it around her writhering body. After successfully—and quietly—completing his mission, Tuffnut grabbed Astrid and ran out the door—where the teens proceeded to take her to the darkest, most unknown part of the woods.

Tuffnut clumsily threw Astrid down and proceeded to unwind the rope covering her mouth…

"Son of a half-troll! What in Thor's name do you think you are doing?!" she cried as she struggled to free herself from the ropes.

Hiccup cleared his throat and stepped closer to her—Astrid couldn't see anyone because the teens had all worn black—and growled, "Where is Hiccup? And—_most importantly_—where is that Night Fury of his?" he said in his best 'Dagur the Deranged' voice.

Astrid swallowed, "Hiccup, this isn't funny," she squirmed.

Snotlout purposely rustled the bushes before emerging, "**Out with it**!" he yelled, "You don't know what _we're_ capable of," he sneered in his best 'Alvin the Treacherous' voice.

Astrid pulled her shoulder's back, "You can't make me!" she yelled.

"We'll see about that," Hiccup boasted, "Bring out the prisoner!" he yelled.

Tuffnut clumsily ran out from his hiding place, "Astrid!" he gasped.

Astrid paused for a moment—that voice sounded so familiar…

"Oh Astrid," said Snotlout in a sing-song voice, "Did you miss your Uncle Finn?" he jeered.

Astrid gasped, "….Un-Unc-Uncle F-F-Finn?"

"Astrid? Is that really you?" Tuffnut said, trying not to laugh, "My! Look how much you've grown!" he exclaimed.

Now it was Fishlegs' and Ruffnut's turn to make their appearance, "Alright! Break it up! The party's over," Fishlegs' grunted in his best 'Savage' voice.

"Wait!" Astrid called.

The teens smiled inwardly...Astrid had fallen for it!

Snotlout got back into character, "What is it now?" he sighed.

"…Can I make an exchange?" she asked quietly.

Hiccup thought about it, "An exchange hmm?" he said, "Like what?" he sneered.

"Anything!" she shouted.

Snotlout stepped even closer to Astrid, "Tell us where the Book of Dragons is," he said, "…and help us conquer Berk," he said.

Astrid froze, "Conquer…Berk?" she asked quietly.

"Did he not _just_ say that?" huffed Hiccup.

Astrid's face had contorted into a mix of emotions, "…Can I just see him first?" she asked in a small voice.

"Then you'll tell us where the Book of Dragons is?" asked Snotlout.

Astrid sighed, "…Yes," she muttered.

"And how to conquer Berk?" asked Hiccup, who was beginning to grow worried.

Astrid paused, "…No," she said, as Hiccup sighed in relief.

Hiccup shook his head and got back into character, "WHAT!" he yelled.

Astrid cringed, "Please," she said, "I-I-I just want to see him," she begged.

The teens glanced at each other. If they let Astrid see her "Uncle", she would automatically know it was a them—although they were surprised that she hadn't seen through their disguises yet. Hiccup decided that they should play it safe, so he backed away from her, "No chance," he said.

Snotlout caught on, "Grab the prisoner!" he hollered, "…We're going back to Outcast Island!" he jeered.

"What? NO!" she yelled.

The break in her voice made all the teens freeze-Astrid never openly showed any emotion…so why now?

Hiccup felt his heart sink a little, "Come to us when you're ready," he finished, as they quickly made their way out of the forest.

The ropes were loose enough for Astrid to take them off, but she didn't. She was paralyzed with shock, completely unsure of what to do. She bit back her lip and shivered as her hair blew in the sudden breeze, sending chills up her spine. Astrid sighed and started aimlessly walking in the direction where she assumed the village was, completely oblivious to her-now concerned-friends .

* * *

**How did I do? ****This chapter was pretty hard to write, considering that this is Astrid we're talking about...**

** The next chapter will be a continuation of this, as well as another teen's interrogation—which means that it's going to be much longer! :)**

**Speaking of another teen…**

**Which teen would you like to be tested next?**

**-Snotlout?**

**or**

**-Ruffnut?**

**Until next time,**

**-CeCdancer**


	3. Ruffnut

**You people…why must all of your votes end in ties?!**

**Oh well…**

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**Holiday Special Update:**

**-I originally wanted to finish it 12/25, but that didn't work out very well…s****o instead it will probably be a couple chapters longer, and it will end before my winter break is over :)**

***To answer some questions/clarifications…**

**XDragon WingsX: Yes, Astrid's little story will continue in this chapter**

**Demigodling Marauder: You'll find out in this chapter :)**

**damfan: Thank you, and yes…Hiccup doesn't think his brilliant idea was so brilliant anymore :/**

**Bright Eyes Illusionist: Okay :) Thanks for the compliment then!**

_**...**_

_**This chapter is a little more dramatic than usual, and also...**_

_**No Vikings or dragons were hurt/injured in any way ;)**_

* * *

Five of the teens were already seated in the Great Hall eating breakfast, awaiting the final member of their group to arrive. They kept stealing glances at the door, all wondering the same thing…

"What's taking her so long?!" asked Snotlout, "We've been waiting _all_ day!" he huffed.

"It's only been ten minutes, Snotlout," said Fishlegs.

A sudden breeze filled the Great Hall, drawing the teens attention to the doors. One of the doors continued to push open, slowly revealing Astrid. The teens grew silent as she trudged her way over to their table and placed herself next to Hiccup.

She sighed, "What are we doing today?" she asked.

The bags under her eyes, her tangled hair, and her somber attitude did not go unnoticed by the teens.

Hiccup cleared his throat, "We're doing another interrogation today," he said.

"That's nice," she yawned, resting her head in her hands, "Who's going?" she mumbled slowly.

Hiccup scanned the teens, "…Ruffnut," he said, giving said teen a knowing glance.

Ruffnut choked on her eggs, "M-m-m-me-ee?" she stuttered, wiping the food off of her mouth.

Hiccup nodded, "Mhmm," he said, bringing his attention back to Astrid, "You alright?" he whispered.

Astrid sighed and faced away from him, "I don't want to talk about it," she said.

"Are you sure?" said Hiccup, "It might be better if you—"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" she yelled through gritted teeth.

The teens stared at her, causing her cheeks to flush crimson. She sighed and hid her eyes, "…I don't think I should come with you guys today," she said.

The other teens glanced at each other worriedly, "But Astrid…" said Hiccup, "We need you to help with the interrogation," he said.

Astrid didn't reply right away, but eventually she sighed, "…I'll come," she agreed, "But only because I want to see what happens," she said slyly.

Ruffnut gulped as the events of last night flashed through her head," Is this…_really_ necessary?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes," everyone said in unison.

Ruffnut groaned and sunk deeper into her chair, hoping that they wouldn't make it unbearable…but somehow she just knew that they wouldn't.

* * *

The teens had gone to the most rural part of Dragon Island for Ruffnut's interrogation. Unknown to Ruffnut, Hiccup and Astrid had prepared a blood-like substance, as well as handcuffs for the "prisoners". Fishlegs tied Ruffnut's hands behind her back and brought her out into an open area, which was surrounded by many trees and bushes.

"I'm going to make you a deal," Snotlout suddenly said in his "Alvin the Treacherous" voice, "You can either choose to save your brother or your dragon, but you can't choose both," he sneered.

Ruffnut scoffed, "What are you talking about?" she spat back.

Snotlout jeered from behind the bushes, "You can save either your brother _or_ your dragon…but **only** one."

"…And what happens to the one I don't choose?" she retorted.

"I'll kill 'em," Snotlout said in a matter of fact.

Ruffnut laughed, "Oh please Snotlout, you have to do better than that!" she said.

Snotlout signaled to Hiccup to alert Barf and Belch to frantically roar—which they did perfectly.

Ruffnut paled, "Ha—haha—ha, you c-can't trick me guys…" she muttered.

Snotlout then took a dagger and plunged it into the blood-like substance. He pulled the mask—from last night—over his face and walked out into the open.

"Since you were taking too long I made the decision for you," he smirked, holding out the "bloodied" dagger.

Ruffnut gasped and shook her head, "You wouldn't," she said, suspiciously eying the weapon.

Snotlout scoffed, "Oh, but I did," he said, "Never underestimate the power of Alvin the Treacherous!" he laughed.

Astrid gasped. She knew that mask…that voice…that laugh. Astrid swallowed thickly and jumped onto Stormfly without a word. Hiccup turned around, "Astrid…?" he asked.

Astrid ignored him and abruptly flew away, not wanting to have anything to do with the people who caused her so much pain. Hiccup watched her leave with worry—he knew what they did was wrong…but he thought that she would've see right though them and beat her interrogation. Hiccup sighed, he really wanted to go after Astrid, but he knew that he had a job to do-

The other teens were unaware of Astrid's departure...

Snotlout continued, "Bring out the remaining prisoner!" he yelled.

Hiccup—who also emerged masked—brought out Tuffnut, "Here he is, sir," Hiccup said in a gruff voice.

"Get your dirty hands off of me!" Tuffnut hollered.

Snotlout came uncomfortably close to Ruffnut, "Tell me what **all** of Hiccup's secrets are," he whispered.

"Why would I do that?" she huffed, "You wouldn't actually kill my brother, would you _Hiccup_," she said.

Hiccup pulled out another dagger—which had a pouch of his and Astrid's substance attached to it, only Ruffnut couldn't see it—and held it next to Tuffnut's neck. Ruffnut's eyes went wide as the sunlight reflected off of the metal, briefly blinding her. She shook her head, "We're all friends here…right Fishlegs? Snotlout? Hiccup?" she said.

Snotlout signaled to Hiccup to press the flat side of the dagger against Tuffnut's skin, just barely breaking the pouch so the "blood" trickled down his neck. Tuffnut—acting overdramatic as usual—gasped, "Ruffnut! Please! Save me!" he gasped, falling onto his knees.

Hiccup harshly yanked him up and continued pressing the pouch against Tuffnut's skin, allowing more liquid to pour down his neck, now slightly staining his clothes. Tuffnut continued to yelp in pain, "…So, what do you want to tell me now?" said Snotlout.

Ruffnut gulped, "Nothing," she said confidently.

Hiccup pressed the dagger against Tuffnut's skin for the final time, allowing all of the liquid contents to pour out. Tuffnut gasped in pain and collapsed onto the ground, trying not to laugh.

Ruffnut uncomfortably squirmed, "Hahaha," she laughed, "Get up, idiot," she said.

Tuffnut dug his fingers into the ground and forced himself not to move.

Ruffnut cleared her throat, "Tuff…" she said.

Snotlout laughed darkly, "Tell us all of Hiccup's secrets, and then I'll think about sparing your brother," he said.

Ruffnut sighed, "…Fine," she said, not caring anymore, "Hiccup uses dragon nip to calm the dragons down, and all dragons love it when you scratch them under the chin. To bond with a Zippleback, feed both heads at once. To bond with a Nadder, you have to be cautious and smooth their tail spikes down. To bond with a Monstrous Nightmare, you need to give them a little respect. To bond with a Gronkle, you just need to feed them a little bit of dragon nip," she breathed.

Hiccup stared at her with awe and shock. He slowly removed his mask, "Whoa…I don't know whether I should be amazed or worried," he said, shaking his head.

Tuffnut lifted his head and spat out some dirt, "Since when did YOU become smart?" he asked, getting up off the ground.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes as Fishlegs cut the ropes off of her wrists, "Maybe because I _listen_," she said, "…But I don't actually _use_ the stuff," she said, shaking out her sore arms.

Hiccup looked up at the sky, "Are we done?" he asked rather quickly, "Because there's somewhere that I have to go…" he said sheepishly.

Fishlegs looked around, "Where did Astrid go?" he asked.

Hiccup scratched his head, "Yeah…that's why I have to go…" he admitted, "I think that she's still really upset about last night," he said.

Ruffnut nodded quickly, "I agree," she said, "Let's go."

Hiccup stopped her, "I think it's better if I went alone…" he said.

"But we're supposed to be your backup!" Tuffnut complained.

"Quit your whining, " huffed Ruffnut, slapping him across the face.

"Sorry guys…but this is really important," said Hiccup, "I can't have anything go wrong," he said.

Tuffnut sniffed, "You think we're useless?!" he cried.

"I didn't say that, Tuff," Hiccup deadpanned.

Fishlegs waved him off, "We know what you mean Hiccup," he said, "Just get to Astrid."

Hiccup offered him a smile and mounted Toothless, "Meet you back at the Academy," he said, taking off.

As he left, the remaining teens watched him go, "That's just great," huffed Snotlout, "What are we going to do until he comes back?" he said.

"Well Snotlout," said Fishlegs, "You're probably next, so you should probably prepare for that," he said.

Snotlout scoffed, "Jorgenson's don't need to…_prepare_," he said.

Fishlegs chuckled, "If you say so…_Snotty_," he said quietly.

The twins snickered, "What, do you have no faith in me?" asked Snotlout.

"Nope," the three teens said in unison.

…

Snotlout scowled.

* * *

**Astrid's little story WILL continue in the next chapter (It will mostly likely end there as well).**

**_Up next_: Snotlout**

**-Does anyone have an idea for Snotlout's weakness?**

***And if you've read "Are you sure you're a Jorgenson?", would you like me to continue it? Or should I delete it?**


	4. Beginnings and Resolutions

**Sorry for the delay everyone…**

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**-This chapter is going to be the resolution of Astrid's story, and the beginning of Snotlout's interrogation process**

**midnightsky0612: Not quite…**

* * *

"Astrid?" Hiccup called as he ran through the woods, "ASTRID!" he yelled.

The sudden snap of a twig made Hiccup freeze, "…Astrid?" he asked, cautiously turning around.

Astrid heaved a sigh, "What do you want, Hiccup," she said.

"Astrid!" Hiccup exclaimed as he ran over to her, "What happened?" he asked.

Astrid wouldn't meet his eyes, "Hiccup…you know that Uncle Finn was very special to me," she said, "I just…I just can't believe you would use him against me," she said quietly.

Hiccup was taken aback, "Oh…" he said rubbing the back of his head, "I'm sorry—"

"Sorry?! You're sorry?! For what, exactly?!" Astrid spat, "You've also lost someone important to you," she said, "I would at least think that you'd understand…" she said, turning away from him.

Hiccup winced as the painful memories of the last moments with his mother passed through his mind. He shook his head and ran to Astrid, "I don't know if this will do anything…" he said, "But I'd always wished that my dad would've done this when my mother…well you know," he said, pulling her into an embrace.

Astrid's eyes went wide for a moment, before she allowed herself to relax into his warm gesture.

They stayed like that for a while, "…Thanks Hiccup," she said, stepping back, "You always know how to…fix things," she said.

Hiccup blushed, "It was no—OW!" he cried, rubbing his arm, "What was that for?!"

Astrid pulled back her fist, "That's for hurting my feelings," she said, leaning in, "And that's…for everything else," she said, blushing slightly.

Hiccup smiled goofily at her, "…So," he said, "Do you wanna help with the next interrogation?" he asked as they started walking out of the forest—their dragons following.

"Is it Snotlout's turn?" she asked.

"I believe so, M'lady," he said.

Astrid grinned, "I would love to," she said as she took off in a sprint, "Meet you at the Academy!" she called over her shoulder.

Hiccup chuckled and faced the two dragons, "Astrid," he said, "…_So_ predictable," he grinned as he sprinted after her with Stormfly and Toothless in tow.

* * *

After sending Fishlegs to guard Snotlout at his home; Astrid, Hiccup, and the twins began planning-

"I say we break him so he cries like a girl!" said Tuffnut.

"Yeah! Just like Tuffnut!" Ruffnut added, looking smug.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut said, "…Wait, what?"

"Exactly," Astrid said, "We need to make it so he gets **more** than just '_dust_' in his eyes," she chuckled.

Hiccup looked at her and said, "You don't have to be _too_ harsh," he said.

"But that's what we did to Astrid," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah! Remember how you made me tie her up—" added Tuffnut.

"Okay, that's enough!" Hiccup said, "What I mean is, don't go _too_ overboard," he explained.

"So…what should we do?" asked Ruffnut.

"Well, what's Snotlout's greatest weakness?" asked Hiccup.

"His dad!" said Tuffnut.

"…Hookfang?" said Ruffnut.

"His 'pride'," added Astrid.

Hiccup held up his hands, "Ok-ay," he said, "I think we have enough," he said.

"Now, to take some action!" Tuffnut cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut agreed as they hit their helmets together.

"…Uh guys? We don't even have a plan yet!" Hiccup yelled.

Astrid cleared her throat, "I've got one," she said, "Here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

Snotlout sat alone in his home, "So Fishlegs," he said, knocking on his door, "How's it going out there?" he added.

"Uh…good, I guess," Fishlegs muttered.

"Good, good," Snotlout said, "…You see anything out there?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Fishlegs said, "I see Gobber being thrown into the bath…Stoick getting splashed by Gobber…Stoick chasing Gobber through the village…Oh, and I also see Spitelout being dragged into the forest," he added, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, that's very ni—WHAT!?" Snotlout hollered.

Fishlegs bit his lip, "I said…Gobber is—"

"No, no, no, what did you say about my dad being dragged into the forest?!" he asked trying to see out a tiny crack in the door.

"Your father?" Fishlegs asked stupidly, "Oh, _your father_," he slurred.

"Yes, my father!" Snotlout huffed, banging his fist on the door.

"Well, you see…" Fishlegs said.

"What? WHAT?!" Snotlout asked frantically.

"—I think they're dragging Hookfang with them now," he said quietly.

Snotlout froze, "This is probably just one of Hiccup's stupid ideas," he reassured himself.

"I don't think so," Fishlegs said, "The guy seemed to be very tall," he added.

"Fishlegs!" Snotlout said, pounding on the door, "I swear, if you don't let me out right now, I'm going to—" he yelled as Fishlegs opened the door.

"You're going to what, Snotlout?" he asked.

Snotlout ran past Fishlegs and went straight into the forest. He ran until he could run no longer, and collapsed. But with all the noise he had made, he hadn't noticed a new presence…

"…Well, well, well…what have we here?" asked a very deep-sounding voice.

Snotlout held his breath and looked up.

Standing in front of him was a _very_ tall figure, at least twice the size of him. He swallowed and stood up shakily, "What have you done with my father and my dragon?" he asked loudly.

The person chuckled, "Let's just say…that their lives are in your hands," it said in a gruff voice.

Snotlout swallowed thickly as he was handcuffed from behind, "Let's just hope you make the right choice," it said, sending shivers down Snotlout's spine as he was yanked into a clearing...

* * *

**Looks like you'll have to wait a _little_ longer to see what happens to Snotlout...**

**(I hope the ending didn't seem too shaky...)**

***Who do you think the mysterious person is?**


	5. Snotlout

_"Their lives are in your hands…"_

_..._

"That's just great," Snotlout muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me," his captor snapped, "Did you say something?!"

"…No," Snotlout sighed.

"Good," the person said, pushing him into a clearing, "…Now I want you to take a good, _long_ look at what's in front of you…"

Snotlout huffed and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. He slowly stood up and brushed himself off, but stopped as something caught his eye, "…Hookfang?" Snotlout muttered, his eyes widening, "HOOKFANG!" he yelled, running into the center of the clearing. Said dragon had been tied up, with no leverage to move. He looked up at Snotlout and gave a wheezy croon.

Snotlout fell to his knees, "Come on Hookfang," he said, "Get up…get up!" he yelled.

"He can't," the figure said, emerging from the shadows, "Not unless you answer a few… _questions_," it said.

Snotlout swallowed, "Questions?" he asked.

"Questions," the figure replied, "…Oh, and there's...one more thing," it said.

"What?" Snotlout asked, "What _else_?" he said, exasperated.

The figure chuckled, "Your father will be asking the questions…" it said,

Snotlout froze, "My…my _father_?!" he gasped, "_Here_?!"

"Well, since we knew that you wouldn't answer any of our questions, we decided to…get a little help," the figure said.

…

"SNOTLOUT!" Spitelout hollered from behind the bushes.

"Dad?" Snotlout breathed, "_Please tell me you're not actually here_…" he said quietly.

"Oh I am son," Spitelout said in a forced tone, "And you better answer everything I ask you," he said, "You got that?!"

"Yes…sir," Snotlout said, stealing a glance at his dragon.

"Very good," Spitelout said, "…Question one," he began, "Where does Hiccup keep the Book of Dragons?"

Snotlout sighed, "Dad…can't _you_ just tell the—creepy—guy?" he asked.

No response.

Snotlout groaned, "What's the point of all this?" he asked.

"…Do you _really_ want to know?" the figure asked slyly.

Snotlout opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off, "I'll tell you anyways…" the figure said, "If you don't answer our questions, we'll kill your dragon. It's as simple as that," it said.

Snotlout swallowed, "We?" he questioned.

The tall man gave a signal, and a smaller—masked—figure emerged with a dagger in its' hand.

Snotlout stared, "…Get the just?" the figure smirked.

Snotlout nodded slowly.

"Well?" the figure asked, taking a step closer to him.

Snotlout cringed, "It's under the…bed," he said, averting his eyes away.

"I see," the figure said, "…Who's bed?"

Snotlout sighed, "...Hiccup's," he said.

"Mhmm, interesting," the figure said, "..Spitelout? What's the next question?"

"Snotlout!" Spitelout hollered, "How does the chief go to sleep every night?" he asked.

Snotlout froze, how was he supposed to know that?

"How am _I_ supposed to know that?!" he huffed, exasperated.

"You're lying," Spitelout snapped, "…I can feel it."

"What?!" Snotlout said, the sweat returning to his forehead, "Dad, you can't be serious!" he said, subconsciously rubbing his hands together.

"YOU DON"T KNOW THE ANSWER?!" the figure screamed.

Snotlout forcefully shook his head.

The figure straightened back up, "That's enough from you," it huffed, walking towards his partner.

"Wait…what are you going to do?" Snotlout asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" the figure sneered, "…We're going to kill this dragon," he said, taking the dagger from his partner.

"…Hookfang," Snotlout gasped, as he sprinted towards him.

He watched the figure raise the dagger, pull back it's arms and—

…Laugh?

"Oh…geez Snotlout," it said, removing the cloak, "What a show, my man…what a show," Tuffnut said.

Ruffnut jumped off her brother's shoulders, "Right?" she said, high-fiving her brother.

Snotlout stopped and stared at the twins, bewildered, "Wh…what?" he asked, stunned.

The masked figure reached up and removed her disguise, "Well Snotlout," Astrid said, grinning, "How's it going?" she asked, "Did we…_scare_ you?"

Snotlout knit his eyebrows together, sweat still pouring down his entire body, "How did you—what is going on?" he asked.

The bushes rustled for a moment, and then Hiccup sheepishly emerged.

Snotlout crossed his arms, "I'm gonna kill Fishlegs…" he muttered under his breath, "Me? Ha! No way! I knew it was you guys the entire time!" he said, wiping he sweat off his forehead.

"Are you sure about that, _Snotlout_?" Fishlegs asked, emerging from the shadows.

Snotlout spun around multiple times and cursed under his breath, "Who's idea was this!" he asked.

Astrid grinned, "Mine," she said.

Snotlout seemed unfazed, "It's only fair," he swallowed, surprising everyone, "That Astrid was the one to plan this," he said.

Everyone stared at him, "…Why?" asked Tuffnut.

Snotlout shrugged, "Just, because," he said, walking to—an already untied—Hookfang and mounting him, "See you later, suckers!" he yelled as Hookfang took off.

...

"…Well _that_ wasn't as exciting as I had hoped," Ruffnut sighed.

"Oh he's breaking," Astrid said, "He's breaking on the inside," she smirked.

Hiccup sighed, "I knew this wasn't a good idea," he muttered, "Meet me back in the village," he announced, "I'm going after him," he said, taking off.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried as he disappeared from sight.

She sighed and turned around, "We should probably follow him…" she said.

"Or we could go back to the village," Tuffnut said.

Astrid stared at him, "…Or we could go find them," she retorted.

Tuffnut stared at her, "…Ugh, fine," he muttered, "But don't expect me to comfort him or anything like that," he said.

The teens smirked, "I wouldn't _dream_ of it," Astrid said, as they—once again—took off in search of their friends.

* * *

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**Wow, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this in almost a week!**

**-I had absolutely no idea how I would write this…but I hope it turned out well**

**(Even though this chapter seems so unlike my other writing...)**

**And yes, if you guessed the twins…you were right!**

**Next "Victim":**

**-Hiccup**

***Any ideas for his interrogation?**


End file.
